Love in Backstage
by Neko Nichibana
Summary: Naruto yang bekerja di Swiss dengan terburu-buru kembali ke Konoha untuk menemui seseorang yang selama ini ia cari keberadaannya. Ia ingin menebus kesalahannya dengan bertemu orang itu. Akankah Naruto diberi kesempatan oleh Kami-sama untuk bertemu orang itu?/Naruto's fic/AU,Typo,OOC/R&R pleaseee...


_**Seandainya waktu dapat terulang...**_

_**.**_

_**Seandainya aku tak melakukan kebodohan itu...**_

_**.**_

_**Seandainya aku dapat memperbaiki segalanya...**_

_**.**_

_**Akankah Kami-sama mengabulkannya untukku?**_

_**.**_

_**Hanya untuk menebus kesalahanku...**_

_**.**_

_**Ya, kesalahan terbesar dan terbodohku...**_

_**.**_

_**Kesalahan yang selalu menghantuiku...**_

_**.**_

_**Kesalahan yang membiarkanmu pergi...**_

_**.**_

_**Cintaku...**_

_**.**_

_**Belahan jiwaku...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Love in Backstage**

**.**

**By: Neko Nichibana**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, Alur Cepat, Naruhina fic, ide pasaran, dll...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NAGOYA AIRPORT**

Derap langkah lautan manusia memenuhi bandara terkemuka di Jepang, membuat lalu lalang yang menyibukkan. Dari ribuan manusia itu, seorang laki-laki berbadan tegap dengan setelan jas hitam yang membalut tubuh atletisnya tengah berjalan dengan cepat, melewati lalu lalang manusia tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa. Wajah khas pria berumur sekitar 25 tahunan itu menampilkan ekspresi gusar karena keramaian di depannya telah menghalangi jalannya. Keringat turun melalui pelipisnya. Sambil berdecak kecil, pria itu yang merasa sedikit kegerahan langsung menarik dasinya hingga kini tatanan rapi bajunya menjadi sedikit berantakan. Beruntungnya ia berwajah tampan dan cukup eksotis dengan kulit tannya, tak ayal beberapa wanita dan gadis yang berada di sekitarnya cukup dibuat terpesona. Sayangnya, lelaki yang memiliki surai kuning itu tak peka dengan keadaannya yang menjadi pusat perhatian kaum hawa tersebut. Ia sudah terlalu gelisah karena ia harus tepat waktu untuk sampai di salah satu panggung opera di Kota Konoha.

"Ck! Sialan!" Ia mengumpat kesal.

Beberapa orang memandangnya. Ia merasa jika semua mata menatapnya, tapi dengan angkuhnya ia malah melototi orang-orang tersebut. Kerutan di dahinya semakin bertambah kesan ia semakin kesal karena lautan manusia di depannya bukannya memberi jalan tetapi malah berhenti hanya untuk menatapnya. Ia menggeram kecil menahan amarahnya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!"

Ditatapnya satu per satu orang-orang tersebut. Para kaum hawa yang awalnya menaruh pesonanya kini jadi tak berani untuk menatap lelaki bermanik safir itu. Orang-orang yang awalnya menatapnya karena ia mengumpat cukup keras tadi juga kini telah sibuk mengalihkan pandangannya, seolah tak peduli dengan keangkuhan lelaki tadi. Pria bersurai kuning tadi sedikit tersenyum mengejak kala orang-orang itu sudah tidak menatapnya lagi. Kembali ia melewati orang-orang itu untuk sampai ke pintu keluar bandara. Ia tersenyum lega karena ia berhasil melewati orang-orang itu.

Sembari menunggu taksi lewat, lelaki itu menatap pergelangan tangannya. Sebuah jam tangan dengan merek terkenal melingkar. Iris safirnya membulat lebar kala waktu yang ada dalam jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul 20.49. ia langsung saja celingukan untuk mencari sebuah taksi. Beruntungnya ia karena sebuah taksi mendekatinya dan berhenti. Dengan cepat ia meraih kenop pintu kendaraan tersebut dan langsung menutupnya keras saat ia sudah berada di dalamnya.

"Sel–"

"Cepat antarkan aku ke Konoha's Opera! Antarkan aku dalam waktu sepuluh menit!" Lelaki itu langsung saja memperintah si sopir sebelum si sopir sempat mengucapkan salam padanya.

"H-Hai..." Sang sopir langsung menurut dan langsung menancapkan gas dan mulai mengemudi.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, lelaki itu hanya terus menerus mendesah. Terkadang ia sedikit membentak si sopir karena tak kunjung cepat melajukan kecepatan taksi. Padahal jika dilihat dari speedometer yang ada, kecepatan taksi itu mencapai kecepatan antara 70 hingga 80 km/jam. Dan penumpangnya tadi berkata taksi itu tak kunjung melaju cepat? Penumpangnya pasti sudah gila. Tapi sang sopir yang untungnya masih muda dan berbakat mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi itu, dapat dengan lihai melewati jalanan yang terbilang cukup padat. Dalam hati si sopir, penumpangnya tersebut harus berterimakasih terhadapnya karena ia telah mencari rute yang dekat namun tidak cukup ramai.

"Sudah sampai, Tuan!" Sang sopir menghentikan laju mobilnya.

"Sangkyu!" Lelaki yang ada di jok belakang tempat penumpang langsung mengulurkan beberapa ratus puluhan lembar uang. "Sisanya untukmu saja! Mengemudimu tadi masih tergolong lambat!" Penumpang tersebut langsung keluar begitu saja.

"A-Apa?!" Si sopir taksi tersentak kaget dengan penuturan pria yang menjadi penumpangnya tersebut. 'Masih tergolong lambat katanya?!'

Setelah kepergian si taksi. Lelaki bersurai kuning dengan jas yang cukup berantakan itu kini sedang berdiri di depan pintu masuk Konoha's Opera. Dia sedikit merapikan tatanan jasnya yang berantakan tadi. Diliriknya kembali jam tangannya. Ia sedikit tersenyum puas karena waktu menunjukkan pukul 20.55, yang artinya ia belum telat untuk melihat salah satu penampilan penting di dalam gerung opera tersebut. Setelah memastikan semuanya rapi, dengan mantap ia menaiki tangga yang beralaskan karpet merah untuk segera memasuki gedung tersebut. Senyum terukir diwajahnya, namun bukan senyum mengejek seperti sebelumnya. Tetapi lebih mengarah seperti senyum lembut dan teduh.

'Hinata... Tunggulah aku...'

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**KONOHA'S OPERA BACKSTAGE**

Suasana di dalam gedung opera terasa sangat ramai. Banyak laki-laki dan perempuan berpakaian serba formal. Acara pertunjukan konser tunggal yang diadakan di dalam gedung itu memang belum dimulai. Namun, sesosok perempuan berbalut gaun berwarna lavender tampak gugup dan cemas ketika ia mengintip sekilas dibalik tirai panggung. Tangannya nampak gemetar saat melihat kursi penonton yang lama kelamaan mulai penuh dengan penonton. Diliriknya lagi tribun bagian atas. Ternyata di tribun bagian atas juga terlihat mulai penuh dengan penonton. Perempuan itu sedikit meneguk ludah, gugup.

"Tenang saja..." Terdengar suara baritone laki-laki dari arah belakangnya.

"Sasuke-kun?!" Perempuan itu tersentak kaget saat mendapati salah satu sahabatnya tengah berdiri dengan tenang.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau tampil dalam konser, Hinata. Aku yakin kau pasti akan tampil sempurna seperti biasanya..." Laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu perlahan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati perempuan bernama Hinata itu. Kepalanya sedikit menengok tempat para penonton mulai memenuhi ruangan. Ia tersenyum simpul.

"T-Tapi ini beda, Sasuke-kun! Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah tampil di Konoha. Aku takut warga Konoha dan kota lain akan kecewa dengan penampilanku..." Hinata berucap murung.

"Kau ini sedang pura-pura merendahkan diri, ya?!" Laki-laki itu menjitak pelan puncak kepala Hinata, "Kau ini wanita bertalenta yang sudah diakui oleh seluruh Eropa, bukan, seluruh dunia, Hinata!"

"T-Tapi tetap saja, Sasuke-kun..." Hinata ingin protes terhadap pernyataan Sasuke tadi, namun pria itu buru-buru memotong ucapannya.

"Tenang saja. Ini penampilanmu. Aku percaya kau bisa menghipnotis para penonton dengan keahlian jemari-jemarimu itu. Terlebih lagi, 'dia' pasti akan semakin mengagumimu..." Sasuke sedikit menyeringai sebelum meninggalkan Hinata.

"Dia...? Dia siapa?" Hinata terheran-heran ketika Sasuke menyebut seseorang yang tak diketahui Hinata.

Saat Sasuke hendak kembali, ia berhenti sejenak dan melirik kembali Hinata. Tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana. Senyuman yang tak dapat dimengerti Hinata terpatri di wajah stoicnya.

"Kau tahu siapa itu, Hinata..." Dan tepat setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"Dasar Sasuke-kun! Selalu membuatku penasaran..." Hinata sedikit menggerutu. Sejenak kemudian ia menjadi benar-benar penasaran dengan ucapan Sasuke. "Memang siapa sih?" Dan pada akhirnya Hinata hanya mengendikkan bahu sekenanya dan kembali bersiap-siap untuk konsernya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**TRIBUN ATAS KONOHA'S OPERA**

"Sial, barisan depan sudah penuh! Yang tersisa hanya di tribun, haaah~~" Laki-laki itu mendesah pelan, meyerah karena ia tak dapat menempati barisan tempat duduk paling depan.

"Naruto?!" Terdengar suara wanita tampak kaget.

Laki-laki yang mendesah tadi menoleh ke samping untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya. Saat sudah menemukan siapa pemilik suara tersebut, manik safirnya sedikit membulat saat melihat seorang wanita berparas cantik dengan balutan dress merah serta surai pink yang digelung rapi. Naruto, laki-laki tadi, hanya mengerjapkan mata tak percaya setelah melihat wanita itu mulai berjalan mendekat.

"S-Sakura-chan?!" Naruto tak kalah kagetnya saat melihat wanita yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Konoha?!" Wanita itu lantas mengambil duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"A-Aku... y-ya... i-itu... emm..."

Naruto salah tingkah bukan main saat mencari alasannya untuk kembali ke Konoha dan meninggalkan semua pekerjaannya di Swiss. Padahal alasan sebenarnya karena ia ingin menemui wanita yang dulu pernah menyukainya, namun saat itu ia sedang tidak memiliki rasa untuk wanita itu. Dan kini ia menyesali semuanya karena dengan kepergian wanita itu, ia justru telah mulai menaruh rasa pada wanita itu.

"Heeee..." Wanita itu menyeringai kecil mendapati reaksi salting Naruto. "Kau pasti kangen berat sama Hinata-chan yaa?!" Siku Sakura berulang kali menyenggol pelan lengan kiri Naruto.

"A-Apa sih...!" Sedikit rona merah tampak di wajah Naruto.

"Hmm, tapi sayangnya kau terlambat, Naruto..." Dengan mimik wajah kecewa dan kasihan, Sakura kembali duduk mengahadap ke depan, bersiap untuk melihat konser Hinata.

"Eh?! Apa maksudmu?!" Pria itu langsung panik saat mendengar ucapan wanita di sampingnya itu.

"Kurasa kau kalah cepat dengan Sasuke-kun..."

"A-Apa?!" Naruto yang kaget langsung berdiri dan membuat semua orang menaruh perhatian padanya. Naruto yang tampak malu itu langsung kembali duduk.

"Bodoh! Jangan tiba-tiba berdiri seperti itu!" Sakura sedikit berbisik kesal kepadanya.

"A-Apa maksudmu tentang Hinata dengan si Teme?!" Naruto mengguncang pelan bahu Sakura.

"Nanti saja, Naruto! Hinata-chan sudah mau memulai konsernya!" Sakura tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Naruto barusan.

Sebelum Naruto kembali berucap, tiba-tiba saja beberapa lampu dimatikan. Semua penonton langsung dibuat penasaran setelah salah satu lampu panggung tengah menyorot salah satu alat musik bernama piano. Baik Sakura maupun Naruto juga penasaran dengan kursi piano tersebut yang masih kosong. Tak berapa lama tepuk tangan riuh memenuhi ruangan ketika muncul sosok wanita dengan balutan gaun berwarna lavender tengah tersenyum dan memberikan salam sekilas sebelum menduduki kursi piano. Nafas Naruto sedikit tercekat saat melihat penampilan wanita itu.

Di benaknya ia berteriak bahwa itulah dia, ya, itu adalah wanita yang ingin ia temui saat ini juga. Wanita dengan surai indigo dan bola mata berwarna amethyst. Wanita yang selalu mengisi pikirannya selama 5 tahun terakhir ini. Ya, itu adalah wanita yang selalu membuatnya tak bisa tidur tenang. Wanita yang selalu ia cari keberadaannya setelah mereka berpisah lama. Sungguh Naruto sangat senang bukan main saat mendapati kenyataan bahwa ia kini bisa melihat dengan jelas wanita itu. Wanita yang telah mengisi hatinya dan membuatnya hampir frustasi itu. Wanita yang memiliki nama lengkap Hinata Hyuuga.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Dentingan piano menjadi satu-satunya alunan musik yang menggema di seluruh ruangan opera tersebut. Jemari-jemari lentik milik Hinata bergerak pelan dan menari lembut di atas tuts-tuts piano itu. Iris bulan miliknya kini tengah bersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya, berharap dengan itu ia lebih bisa menghayati permainan pianonya. Dentingan demi dentingan mulai dari pelan hingga cepat dapat menyentuh perasaannya. Saat meresapi permainannya sendiri, tanpa terasa sebuah cairan bening telah turun dari sudut matanya. Ia menangis dalam diam. Ia tahu, pasti kini ia terlihat sangat bodoh karena memainkan piano sambil menangis karena terlalu meresapi. Tapi apa daya baginya. Ia memang selalu begitu ketika mulai memainkan alat musik kesayangannya itu, terlebih jika dengan lagu yang membuatnya teringat oleh salah satu kenangan sedihnya. Kenangan tentang cinta pertamanya yang bahkan kini masih mengisi relung hatinya.

Di sela-sela permainannya, ia teringat dengan jelas bagaimana awalnya ia bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya. Dalam pikirannya kini terbayang sosok pemuda bersurai kuning yang tengah tersenyum lima jari ke arahnya. Pemuda itu tengah mengeluarkan beberapa patah kata yang membuatnya sedikit tertawa ringan karena candaan yang dibuat oleh laki-laki itu. Lalu sekelebat memori lain datang. Saat itu Hinata tengah berdiri kaku dan hatinya mendadak nyeri ketika melihat si pemuda tadi tengah memeluk mesra seorang gadis yang memiliki paras cantik bersurai maroon. Segera ia berlari meninggalkan kedua orang itu dan mulai menabrak beberapa manusia di depannya dengan penuh air mata. Ia tidak peduli dengan beberapa makasiswa ataupun mahasiswi yang menatapnya heran. Ia hanya ingin terus berlari dari tempat itu dan melupakan pandangan tersebut.

Kenangan demi kenangan melintas di memorinya. Jemari-jemarinya yang bergetar itu masih ia gerakkan dengan menekan tuts-tuts kecil. Permainan pianonya sudah berjalan hampir delapan menitan. Dan inilah puncak klimaks dari lagu yang ia mainkan. Ia menekan dengan cepat tuts-tuts tersebut di bagian nada yang tinggi. Semakin cepat dengan diiringi kenangan yang mana membuatnya semakin tenggelam dalam rasa sakit. Dalam pikirannya, ia teringat dimana pemuda tadi tengah meminta maaf padanya dan dengan mudah mengatakan jika ia tak bisa menerima perasaan Hinata. Kala itu tangisnya sudah semakin pecah saat mendapati si pemuda dengan berat hati mengatakan ia hanya menganggap Hinata tak lebih dari seorang adik. Sungguh hatinya sangat sakit kala itu. Dan kini di saat permainan puncaknya, ia merasakan sakit itu lagi. Sungguh ia ingin mengakhiri saja permainannya itu, tapi mengingat ia telah berada di tengah-tengah pertunjukan, ia mengurungkan kembali niatannya tersebut. Ia terus melanjutkan permainannya hingga akhirnya ia mulai merasakan jika permainannya mulai berakhir. Dentingan terakhir darinya menandakan ia tengah selesai dengan lagu pertamanya. Tepuk tangan riuh dari para penonton mulai bersahutan ketika ia telah selesai. Ia berdiri sejenak dan tersenyum lembut ke arah semua penonton.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Satu per satu penonton telah berjalan keluar dari gedung. Beberapa dari mereka berbisik pelan dan kagum atas penampilan dari sang pianis tadi. Mereka terkagum-kagum atas permainan sang pianis. Beberapa dari mereka sampai ada yang mengakui jika beberapa permainan tadi sempat membuatnya menangis karena terlalu menghayati permainan Hinata. Naruto yang juga mulai berjalan di antara ratusan penonton tersebut juga merasakan yang sama. Entah mengapa dengan melihat permainan Hinata tadi, ia jadi teringat kenangan sedih tentangnya dan Hinata ketika mereka masih menempuh pendidikan di universitas. Seolah tak merespon Sakura yang berada di sampingnya yang terus berceloteh mengenai permainan Hinata, Naruto langsung saja berjalan memutar ke arah panggung utama. Sakura yang menyadari Naruto tak ada di sampingnya lantas memutar badan. Dapat ia lihat Naruto tengah berjalan berlawanan dengan para penonton lain yang mulai berhamburan keluar dari gedung opera. Melihat sahabat lamanya itu berjalan memutar, Sakura pun mengikuti kemana pria itu pergi.

Kini Naruto tengah berdiri di belakang panggung. Iris safirnya menatap tak percaya wanita yang kini sedang bercengkrama dengan beberapa teman wanitanya itu tengah tertawa senang. Perlahan ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati wanita itu. Ia hampir saja jatuh ketika tak sengaja kakinya tersandung oleh beberapa kabel di belakang panggung. Tentu saja ia tak fokus pada jalannya, karena satu-satunya yang menjadi fokusnya dalah sosok wanita yang beberapa menit lalu tengah menyelesaikan konsernya. Akibat suara berisik yang ditimbulkan Naruto, wanita itu dan beberapa temannya pun menoleh ke tempat Naruto berada. Tepat saat itu safir bertemu dengan amethyst.

Wanita dengan amethyst itu terbelalak kaget dengan penglihatannya. Kini yang ada di hadapannya adalah sosok yang selalu ia bayangkan sepanjang permainan pianonya. Sosok yang selalu mengisi relung hatinya. Sosok yang belakangan ini ia harapkan dapat ia lupakan, namun pada kenyataannya ia tak bisa. Sosok yang telah menjadi cinta pertamanya. Sosok yang telah ia cintai dengan tulus dan sampai sekarang pun masih ia harapkan cintanya.

"N-Naruto...-kun...?!" Hinata mendesis pelan.

"H-Hinata..." Naruto juga mendesis pelan.

Detik berikutnya, Naruto sudah meraih tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Seolah tak ingin kembali kehilangan sosok Hinata, Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia sungguh sangat bersyukur karena sosok yang ia peluk memanglah Hinata. Wanita yang selalu ia pikirkan selama ini. Sedangkan Hinata masih kaget dan tak percaya dengan kehadiran Naruto yang tiba-tiba itu. Ini bagaikan mimpi baginya. Hinata yang semula tahu jika Naruto yang tidak berada di Jepang, dan sekarang ia benar-benar tak percaya jika Naruto telah berada di hadapannya. Bahkan laki-laki itu tengah memeluknya dengan erat. Bulir air mata kebahagian sedikit keluar dari sudut matanya. Sungguh ia merasa sangat bahagia saat ini.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hinata..." Naruto berbisik pelan di telinga Hinata.

"K-Kau benar N-Naruto-kun?!" Hinata juga berbisik pelan. "T-Tapi bukankah kau–"

"Sshh... Biarkan aku memelukmu Hinata! Aku benar-benar merindukanmu saat ini. Kau tak tau betapa frustasinya dan hampanya aku tanpamu..."

"Eh?!" Hinata tambah kaget dengan penuturan pria itu.

"Mungkin aku memang sudah terlambat untuk menebus semua kesalahanku saat itu. Tapi satu hal yang hatus kau tahu Hinata. Semenjak kau menghilang di hari itu, saat itu pula aku baru menyadari jika selama ini yang selalu ada dalam pikiranku adalah dirimu. Awalnya kupikir aku hanya memikirkanmu seperti layaknya seorang kakak yang memikirkan adiknya. Tetapi aku baru sadar jika aku salah. Aku menyadari jika aku benar-benar mulai mencintaimu... bahkan sampai sekarang..." Naruto sedikit demi sedikit mulai melepas pelukannya. Ditatapnya irirs bulan Hinata. "Aku... mencintaimu, Hinata..."

"N-Naruto-kun..."

"Tapi, kurasa aku memang pantas atas keterlambatan ini. Kau telah menemukan sosok penggantiku. Dan kau juga patut untuk mendapatkan kebahagian, Hinata. Kau layak bahagia dengan pria selain diriku. Aku hanyalah pria yang selalu menyakitimu. Aku tak pantas jika bersanding di sampingmu. Dan aku tahu, Sasuke memanglah pantas untukmu..."

"T-Tunggu dulu! S-Sasuke-kun?!" Hinata kini tambah heran dan kaget setelah mendengar penuturan panjang Naruto tersebut.

Melihat kekagetan Hinata, Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Bukankah kau sekarang telah menjadi kekasih Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya heran.

"HAAH?!" Hinata semakin kaget mendengarnya. "Siapa bilang aku kekasih Sasuke-kun?!" Hinata kini ganti bertanya pada Naruto.

"Sakura-chan tadi mengatakannya padaku..." Naruto kini menunduk sedih.

Terjadi keheningan sesaat. Hinata menatap cengo pria di depannya. Berbeda dengan Hinata, Naruto hanya semakin menundukkan wajah dan menoleh ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan Hinata. Setelah mengutarakan semuanya, ia merasakan sedikit sakit dan sesak di dadanya. Ternyata inilah pada akhirnya, ia telah terlambat untuk mendapatkan kesempatan untuk meraih hati wanita itu. Ia benar-benar telah terlambat karena sosok di depannya telah menjadi kekasih orang lain.

"Hhmmbb... Hahahahaha...!" Tiba-tiba saja Hinata tertawa kencang. Naruto yang ada di hadapannya langsung saja menoleh dan menatap heran wanita itu.

"H-Hei, apanya yang lucu?!" Terdengar nada keheranan di balik pertanyaan Naruto.

"Hahaha... N-Naruto-kun... kurasa kau salah paham... hahahaha..." Hinata masih tak bisa menghentikan tawanya sampai-sampai sedikit air mata keluar dari sudut matanya.

"E-Eh?!" Naruto semakin bingung.

"Aku dan Sasuke-kun bukanlah sepasang kekasih. Kami hanya bersahabat!" Hinata yang sudah berhenti tertawa hanya menyeka sedikit air matanya.

"Eh?! T-Tapi... tapi..." Wajah konyol Naruto yang kaget membuat beberapa orang di belakang panggung terkikik geli melihatnya.

"Aku tidak memiliki kekasih, Naruto-kun..." Hinata kini tersenyum lembut ke arah Naruto.

Kalimat Hinata barusan semakin membuatnya tak bisa berkata-kata. Yang didengarnya tadi itu kebenaran kah? Atau ia yang salah dengar? Mulut Naruto hanya bisa bergerak-gerak seolah hendak ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Tapi sayangnya tak ada sepatah kata pun yang bisa ia keluarkan. Kekagetannya sudah cukup membuatnya tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Aku dan Sasuke-kun hanya bersahabat. Tidak lebih. Jika aku menjadi kekasih Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan pasti akan membunuhku..." Hinata menatap lembut Naruto.

"Jadi...? Kau sekarang... sendirian?" Kembali ia memastikan hal itu.

"I-Iya..." Tiba-tiba saja Hinata jadi tersipu malu saat Naruto menanyainya.

Seperti ada ribuan kembang api yang meledak-ledak di hati Naruto. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat senang saat mengetahui wanita yang ia cintai itu ternyata masih belum memiliki kekasih sama sekali. 'Oh Kami-sama... Mungkinkah kesempatan itu masih ada?'

"K-Kalau begitu Hinata..." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Hinata meliriknya malu-malu. "M-Maukah.. em.. k-kau memberikan kesempatan untukku?" Rona merah kini telah memenuhi wajah Naruto.

"Eh?!" Hinata kaget.

"A-Aku... m-mencintaimu..." Naruto menatap Hinata dengan hati yang berdebar-debar. "J-Jadi... M-maukah kau memberiku k-kesempatan untuk bisa m-menjadi kekasihmu?"

Hinata tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Sebagai gantinya ia malah mengambil langkah untuk kembali ke tempat dimana teman-temannya yang sedang menatapnya dan Naruto. Naruto kembali kaget saat Hinata melewati dirinya dan malah memilih untuk menemui teman-temannya. Harapan tinggi yang awalnya ia rasakan kini menjadi turun seketika saat melihat beberapa teman Hinata tersebut mulai meninggalkan mereka berdua. Naruto kira Hinata juga akan meninggalkannya, namun nyatanya tidak. Wanita itu masih berdiri dan melambai pada teman-temannya. Kini di balik belakang panggung tinggal mereka berdua. Hinata kembali menoleh ke tempat Naruto. Ia mulai berjalan ke tempat Naruto.

BRUK!

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata menabrak Naruto dan memeluknya erat. Naruto yang tak sempat membaca gerakan tiba-tiba Hinata tersebut untungnya langsung sigap untuk menahan gerakan Hinata tersebut. Dapat ia rasakan tubuh wanita yang ada di pelukannya itu sedikit bergetar. Naruto lantas berusaha merendahkan tubuhnya untuk dapat menangkap ekspresi Hinata. Maniknya membulat saat melihat Hinata tengah menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Naruto-kun no baka!" Wanita itu berujar pelan. "Kenapa baru sekarang?! Tidak tahukah kau aku selalu menunggumu! Hiks..."

"H-Hinata..."

"N-Naruto-kun memang tidak peka!" Wanita itu perlahan melepas pelukannya. Bibirnya sedikit memanyun saat menatap pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Aku tidak memiliki kekasih karena masih mengharapkanmu, Naruto-kun!" Ia menyeka air matanya yang keluar.

"EH..?!"

"Aku tadi sangat senang sekali saat mendengar jika Naruto-kun ternyata juga mencintaiku. Ternyata harapanku telah dikabulkan oleh Kami-sama. Aku benar-benar senang karena Naruto-kun akhirnya mau membalas perasaanku..."

"J-Jadi... K-Kau juga masih memiliki perasaan yang dulu?!"

"Tentu saja..." Hinata kini ganti tersenyum.

"Jadi, em, karena perasaan kita sama-sama terbalaskan, em, jadi kita bisa lebih dekat, bukan?! Yaah.. Seperti sepasang kekasih begitu?!" Naruto menatap Hinata malu-malu.

"Eh? Siapa yang bilang?!" Hinata pura-pura kaget dan tak terima.

"Eh? T-Tapi bukannya kita sama-sama–"

"Aku tidak mau!" Hinata mendekap kedua tangannya.

"Eh? K-Kenapa?!"

"Aku tidak mau begitu saja percaya dengan omongan Naruto-kun. Siapa yang tahu kalau mantan playboy se-entero SMA Konoha ini sedang tidak berbohong dan sungguh-sungguh dengan perasaannya?!"

"Eh?! Darimana kau tahu kalau aku dulu, em, mantan playboy?!" Naruto tampak kaget, "Ah, yang penting sekarang, kenapa kita tidak menjadi sepasang kekasih?!"

"Hehehe... Aku ingin kita jalani dulu saja untuk ke depannya. Aku... hanya tidak ingin langsung menerimamu begitu saja..."

Naruto sedikit menghela nafas. "Hmm, kurasa itu cukup untuk memberiku kesempatan untuk membuktikan jika aku memang benar-benar mencintaimu, Hinata..."

Hinata tersenyum kembali pada Naruto.

"Ya, kurasa kita harus jalani dulu, Naruto-kun.."

Dan di tengah malam setelah berakhirnya konser solo Hinata, Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengantar pulang Hinata dengan menggunakan taksi. Tidak romantis memang saat mengingat Hinata memiliki kendaraan pribadi yang terparkir di tempat parkir gedung. Tapi Naruto tetap memaksa sang pianis indigo itu untuk tetap mengijinkannya mengantar pulang dan sebagai gantinya ia akan membawakan mobil Hinata besok kembali ke rumahnya. Hinata yang sudah paham betul dengan karakter Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. Dan ia pun menyetujui kemauan pria kuning itu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

Wanita bersurai pink terkikik geli melihat adegan romantis namun penuh kecanggungan yang ada di belakang panggung gedung opera. Tangannya yang ada di balik tirai kini sudah turun dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas kecil yang ia bawa. Sebuah smartphone telah berada digenggamannya. Ia lantas menggeser kunci layarnya dan langsung mencari kontak seseorang yang ia kenal. Setelah mendapatkan kontak tersebut, ia segera menekan nomor si pemilik kontak dan langsung terhubung dengan nomor yang ia tuju. Terdengar suara berat setelah beberapa detik ia menunggu untuk diangkatnya telponnya itu.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, rencana kita sepertinya berhasil..." Wanita itu kembali terkikik, "Jadi, sekarang cepat kau ambil mobilnya dan kita pulang. Aku tidak mau membuat Shota menunggu terlalu lama dengan Nenek Chiyo... Hmm? Iya, aku masih di dalam gedung. Apa? Baiklah aku akan keluar gedung dan menunggumu di depan..."

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Hai, hai, hai, semuanyaaa...**

**Neko bawa cerita NaruHina yg lain nih. Meski selingan sih. Sedikit cuap2 saja fic ini terinspirasi sama lagunya Ungu yang judulnya Laguku. Mungkin bagi yg tau lagu itu pasti mikirnya neko kesambet apa gitu ya soalnya dilihat dari manapun kayaknya ga ada hubungannya sama lagu tersebut. Halah tapi beneran looh neko dapet inspirasi buat nih fic dari lagu itu...**

**Oiya satu lagi, jika ada yg bingung dengan fic ini sedikit neko jelasin saja. di sini naru itu sudah bekerja dan umurnya sekitar 25 tahun, hinata 24 tahun dan sasusaku 25 tahunan. Terus sasusaku disini ceritanya mengerjai naru biar dia balik ke konoha buat nemuin hina dan rencana mereka sukses untuk mendekatkan dua orang itu. satu lagi (daritadi ngomong satu lagi terus -.-'') sasusaku jg udah nikah dan punya anak berumur satu tahun, terus pas ngerjain naru, naru ga tahu klo sasusaku ternyata udah nikah. Dia terlalu sibuk di swiss (sombong banget si naru).**

**Anoo, itulah sedikit (?) cuap2 neko sama fic ini. Untuk kedepannya neko mau fokus dulu sama project fic yg satu lagi (melirik fic satunya). Jadi sampai jumpa di fic naruhina yg lainnya.. ^.^**

**Oiya sampe lupa... Mind to review please...?**


End file.
